Memorias de la princesa Anna of Arendelle
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Realmente Anna siempre es ¿positiva, alegre, audaz y explosiva?, hasta la persona mas inocente tiene momentos deplorables.
1. Memoria I

**Disclaimer: **_FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

* * *

_Naomy Rovinzon_

**_"Memorias de la princesa Anna of Arendelle"_**

Memoria I

Eme aquí, recostada en el techo del ala oeste del palacio, a lo lejos escucho los gritos desesperados y preocupados de Kai y Gerda, hago caso omiso y sigo viendo las nubes como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Cuanto llevo en ese lugar, ¿una hora? O tal vez ¿dos, tres?... realmente perdí la noción del tiempo y no es como que importe mucho, ya no tengo a nadie, no tengo con quien hablar, no tengo muchas cosas por hacer, y hablar con_ Jon _empieza a ser tedioso.

Aparte que necesito a alguien, que pueda abrazarme, darme palabras de aliento, que me haga compañía…una solitaria lagrima sale sin mi permiso, sierro mis ojos para evitar llorar más, ya estoy cansada, cansada de que me ignore y me rechace mi hermana, cansada que papa y mama le preste más atención a Elsa, cansada de fingir que no pasa nada, tal vez no entienda al cien por ciento pero estoy segura que me ocultan algo y cuando regresen hoy de su viaje los enfrentare, ya no aceptare ningún "Lo hacemos por tu bien Anna", oh claro que no.

* * *

Ok, esto ha sido lo mas simple que e escrito, pero solo surgió la idea de una pregunta que me hice, "¿Anna siempre tendrá ese carácter tan alegre y explosivo?"

Digo, algunas personas cuando las hago ver FROZEN me dicen que me parezco mucho (no en lo físico, sino en carácter)

y aunque me muestro así, en ocasiones soy amm, digamos todo lo contrario,en fin mi "libertad" termino ya tengo trabajo

y pues bueno ando un poquito depresiva y sin tiempo, es raro pero dependiendo mi estado de animo es como escribo mis historias.

En fin sera una serie de Drabble, contados por Anna y la publicación pues sera irregular.

¿quejas?, ¿dudas?...

_**NaomyRO22 OffLine**_


	2. Memoria II

**Disclaimer: **_FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

* * *

_Naomy Rovinzon_

**_"Memorias de la princesa Anna of Arendelle"_**

Memoria II

Me quedo mirando fijamente el cuadro de mis padres, mis lágrimas ya se han secado y solo queda el rastro de mi llanto, estoy segura que debo de tener los ojos completamente rojos e hinchados, me arden un poco pero simplemente lo ignoro, el vacío que siento en mi pecho es mayor.

Agacho la mirada y presiono con fuerza mis manos que las tengo empuñadas, cierro mis ojos y me muerdo el labio.-Maldición, los odio…-Digo levemente en un susurro , son las únicas palabras que vienen a mí, sé que soy una princesa y como me han educado mis padres y tutores, no debo de utilizar ese vocabulario pero que mas da, no hay nadie cercas, levanto la mirada y abro los ojos, veo con detalle esa pintura donde están mis padres, el gran Rey Agdar y la afable Reina Idun de Arendelle.

Chasqueo la lengua y ladeo un poco mi mirada sombría, quiero decirles todo lo que siento, todo lo que me he tenido que contener, todas sus verdades aun cuando sé que les va a desagradar, por algo dicen que _"La verdad duele"_.

-Princesa, ya es la hora…-Escucho levemente la voz melancólica de Kai, vuelvo a mirar el cuadro e intento sonar lo más firme posible, respiro hondo.-Bien, mi, mi hermana…-Ni siquiera puedo terminar la pregunta cuando Kai ya me respondió avergonzado con un "No".

-Entiendo… ya voy.-Es lo único que puedo decir, ya que las lágrimas me traicionan, ya no me dijo nada solo dio una afirmativa y estoy segura que hizo una reverencia y se retiró, sigo viendo el cuadro inexpresiva, me limpio las lágrimas-Los odio, los odio por esas murallas que fueron creando, los odio por que se fuero…los odio porque me dejaron, los odio porque han dejado a Elsa, entiendo por qué ella está más afectada que yo, después de todo paso más tiempo con ustedes, pero sobretodo los odio por que prometieron que regresarían y que cambiarían las cosas.

Tomo el gorrito negro que esta frente a mí, me giro e inicio a caminar por el extenso pacillo dándole la espalda al cuadro, después de unos cuantos paso me detengo y me veo de pies a cabeza en un espejo, vestido completamente de negro, lista para ir al funeral de mis padres, me pongo el gorrito y giro un poco mi cabeza, miro sobre mi hombro el cuadro-Pero aun así los extraño… y los sigo amando.-Digo con sinceridad, antes de seguir con mi camino.

* * *

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo.

¿quejas?, ¿dudas?...

_**NaomyRO22 OffLine**_


	3. Memoria III

**Disclaimer: **_FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

* * *

_Naomy Rovinzon_

**_"Memorias de la princesa Anna of Arendelle"_**

Memoria III

~.~

Quisiera gritar a todo pulmón hasta que desgarre mi garganta, llorar hasta que ya no quede ninguna lágrima en mí ser, huir, huir al reino más lejano de Arendelle y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Pero no, solo me quedo callada, mirando el césped debajo de mis pies, escuchando al obispo hablar de mis padres o mejor dicho de los monarcas de Arendelle y sus grandes logros.

Me quedo como una estatua, inmóvil en medio de esas enormes rocas que tienen grabados los nombres del "Rey Agdar of Arendelle y la Reyna Idun of Arendelle", respectivamente, levanto mi mirada inexpresiva, respiro hondo.

Por fin ha concluido la ceremonia y aun así tengo que permanecer en ese lugar, recibiendo las "más sinceras condolencias", de parte de Reyes, príncipes, duques, dignatarios… Tks, de todos los presentes, contesto en automático con un falso "Gracias por el apoyo…" o algo así realmente no soy del todo consiente que es lo que respondo, solo quiero huir, huir lo más lejos que pueda y olvidarme de todo y todos.

Pero uno de los invitados, me pregunta por mi hermana regresándome a la realidad, si yo tengo esas terribles ganas de mandar todo al demonio ¿cómo se sentirá ella?, ahora que tendrá que hacerse cargo del reino entero.

Respiro profundo y me paro firme, detesto todo lo que está pasando, pero aún sigo siendo una princesa, segunda hija de los fallecidos Reyes de Arendelle, hermana menor de la futura gobernante del reino y por más que quiera mandar al carajo mis responsabilidades… simplemente no lo are y seguiré con los malditos protocolos, rutinas, formalidades, responsabilidades que conlleva ser alguien de la nobleza, ser un integrante más de la familia real… ser, solo yo.

* * *

Gracias, por sus comentarios.

_**NaomyRO22 OffLine**_


	4. Memoria IV

**Disclaimer: **_FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

* * *

_Naomy Rovinzon_

**_"Memorias de la princesa Anna of Arendelle"_**

Memoria IV

~.~

Doy un paso tras otro, respiro profundo y me abrazo a mí misma. E caminado por estos pasillo toda mi vida y nunca antes me habían parecido tan largos y deprimentes, el castillo o mejor dicho todo el reino se encuentra en un completo silencio, ya que se encuentra en luto por el fallecimiento de sus gobernantes.

Sigo caminando sin muchas ganas, mi rostro no muestra expresión alguna por una simple razón me canse de llora y que los demás me vea así de inmune, pero tampoco es como que les pueda mostrar una sonrisa y hacer como que no pasa nada, mis padres han muerto y hace apenas una hora acaba de ser su funeral simbólico ya que no encontraron sus cuerpos.

Me detengo frente a la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana-La futura gobernante-extiendo mi mano, la empuño y antes de tocar me arrepiento por unos breves segundos, se supone que hace menos de dos semanas, tome la decisión de ya no molestar más a Elsa, desistir en hacerla salir, de rogarle por un poco de compañía, atención, apoyo… empiezo a creer que sería mejor correr y encerrarme en mi habitación, pero inconscientemente termino dándole unos golpecitos a la madera de la puerta.

En fin ya estoy aquí, tomo un poco de valor de quien sabe dónde.-_¿Elsa?_-Aun cuando lo he estado haciendo esto durante diez años y he tenido la misma respuesta, mi vos sonó insegura y un poco temblorosa.

A quien engaño aún tengo esa falsa ilusión de que me responda y por fin abra esa puerta.

_-Sé que estas adentro, me han preguntado ¿A dónde fue?_-Le soy sincera-_Que sea valiente, y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar…_-Sé que soné suplicante, pero no me importa, realmente la necesito.

Me recargo en la puerta, con la poca esperanza que me quedaba y con la vana idea de escuchar aunque sea una palabra de aliento por parte de Elsa_ -Tu eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame-_Con cada segundo que pasa, empiezo a perder la esperanza-_Ya no sé qué hacer-_ Sé que siempre soy optimista, pero si una situación así por la que estamos atravesando no la hace salir y ni siquiera decirme algo por mínimo que sea, dudo que algo más lo pueda, derrotada me recargo en la puerta e inicio a descender hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

_-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

Entiendo que es muy difícil para ella, se supone que solo estaría a cargo del reino durante dos semanas que le servirían de practica y de un día a otro deja de ser un entrenamiento para que sea su oficio permanente como la primogénita.

Enserio que lo entiendo, debe de ser difícil lidiar con ello y tan solo con dieciocho años, pero simplemente ya no puedo seguir fingiendo ya estoy en mi limite, no puedo seguir sola, enserio que necesito de ella, no de la futura gobernante, sino de mi hermana, solo quiero recuperar a mi hermana, protectora, cariñosa,- agacho la cabeza y la hundo entre mis piernas las cuales abrazo con desesperación-… la que me quería.

* * *

Gracias, por sus comentarios y apoyo.

Jeje, claro que continuare con mis demás historias, de echo están ya algunos en edición, aun me faltan

algunas cosa, aparte que me e estado concentrando en algunos nuevos proyectos.

Que solo les diré, "Traeré mucho KristAnna al fandom" (jeje y algunos serán Lemon).

En fin, solo sean pacientes, les aseguro que intentare recompensarlos y gracias por el apoyo.

_**NaomyRO22 OffLine**_


	5. Memoria V

**Disclaimer: **_FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en estos relatos es enteramente mio._

* * *

_Naomy Rovinzon_

**_"Memorias de la princesa Anna of Arendelle"_**

Memoria V

~.~

-¿Princesa?...

Dice como por décimo quinta vez Kai, desde el otro lado de la puerta y vuelve a tocar, vaya es irónico, ya que yo solía ser la causante de ese cesante toqueteo a la puerta y ahora creo que es realmente fastidioso.

-¿Princesa Anna?, ¿se encuentra bien?...

Me giro para darle la espalda, tomo una de las almohadas y la coloco sobre mi cabeza al tiempo que jalo una de las sabanas para cubrirme completamente, respiro profundamente e intento ignorar el parloteo de Kai.

No tiene la culpa y soy consciente de ello, pero y yo tampoco soy culpable de todo lo que ha pasado, la muerte de mis padre, que Elsa me ignore y de más responsabilidades que me han encomendado.

Nunca me ha gustado estar sola y dudo que algún día me agrade, pero de vez en cuando necesito un respiro, recuperar fuerzas, recupera ese ánimo y fortaleza que todo el mundo cree que poseo.


End file.
